


Sleepless Nights

by pencilash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ADHD Character, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT5, Tsukishima has sensory problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pencilash/pseuds/pencilash
Summary: Hinata's hyperactivity is on overdrive and Kageyama helps him sleep.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 304





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have ADHD and really relate to Hinata, so I like to hc that he has ADHD too! This is mostly kagehina centric but all the first years are dating and live together. I love this ship so much ;-;

It is 3:24 a.m. Hinata would love to be asleep right now. There isn’t any reason for him not to be, he had a good day and he’s in bed with two of the people he loves most. Just the sight of Tadashi and Hitoka sleeping peacefully usually makes him feel calm, at home, and most importantly, ready for bed. But not tonight.

It is 3:25 a.m. It is 3:25 a.m., and Hinata has been awake to see all the minutes pass for the past three hours; he’s getting really sick of it. He wants to be asleep. If he doesn’t sleep, he’ll be tired, and if he’s tired he’ll have a bad focus day, which will make everything suck. He’s tried laying there, but he has so much energy, the kind that makes him feel like a rubber band about to snap. He tried to quietly stim and get it out, but he couldn’t control it and nearly hit Tadashi in the process, and his flailing limbs earlier had almost woken up Hitoka.

Hinata resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn’t be asleep any time soon and extricated himself from his two partners to head to a different room. At times like these, he was very glad they had gotten such a large apartment, he could go sleep in the guest room when he wanted to be alone. Not that he really wanted to be alone, but he really didn’t want to wake anyone up or be a burden either.

He chose the room at the end of the hallway, which was the farthest away from where everyone else slept. Besides that, it was also where Natsu slept when she stayed over, and he was comforted by the small reminders that she’d been here. She often left clothes and some belongings when she visited, and it’d more or less been designated as her room at this point.

He quietly does some small exercise to lessen the need to move and tries to lay down to sleep. Sometimes it's a little easier to drift off if he can spread out on his own, the small stretch in his muscles easing the need for stimulation.

It did help, but he still felt like he needed to do a hundred jumping jacks or yell at the top of his lungs or flap his hands so hard he’d fly. Humming quietly, tears of frustration rolled down his face. Why does it have to be so hard? Why can’t he just sleep like a normal person? He envies his partners so much, they just feel tired and then go to sleep, but he has to sit here and endure unwanted hyperactivity and pay for it the next day as well.

A small noise has him whipping his head towards the door, where a very sleepy looking (and adorable) Tobio is leaning on the frame. He must have woken him up with all his racket. The guilt only makes him cry more.

“Hinata? Why are you crying? And why are you sleeping in here?” he asked quietly.

“I’m sorry for waking you up, you can go back to bed. I’m just having trouble sleeping.” Hinata tried his best to not sound watery but didn’t succeed.

Kageyama crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to him, burying his head in Hinata’s shoulder.

“Too much energy?”

Hinata sniffled and nodded, fingers clenching and unclenching on the sheets.

“Wanna go for a run?” Kageyama said, worming his hands into Hinata’s busy fingers.

“Tobio, it’s almost four in the morning and you have practice tomorrow.”

“I’ll just be extra warmed up and we can go back to sleep when we’re back.”

Hinata considered the offer, looking extra hard at their hands together. He felt terrible dragging Tobio out so late, but he knew he’d be awake until tomorrow night if he didn’t figure something out.

“Yeah, okay. I’ll go get a shirt real quick,” he acquiesced, and peeled himself off Tobio, who barely looked awake.

They both got their things together and quietly stepped out of the apartment. They just did a simple loop around the complex, which was long but not challenging. Only the sound of heavy breathing and feet hitting pavement could be heard between them.

Hinata liked running, and liked physical activity in general. It gave him somewhere to focus his energy and didn’t require a lot of brain power. The feeling of his lungs burning and his muscles pumping pushed out all the other feelings and helped to clear his head.

They slowed to a brisk walk to cool down as they reached their apartment and Hinata thanked Kageyama sincerely.

“Don’t worry about it dumbass, you needed it,” he said, only slightly out of breath and looking more awake now.

Hinata looked away from his partner.

“I know, but I still wish I didn’t need it. It’s so frustrating, I should be able to go to sleep at night like a normal person.”

“Do you blame Tsukishima when he has a bad sensory day?” Kageyama asked.

“What? No, of course not! It’s not his fault, he can’t help it.”

Kageyama gave him a very pointed look.

“Gwahh it’s not the same thing don’t look at me like that,” he whined, knowing that it was definitely the same thing.

Kageyama rolled his eyes and disagreed, and they climbed the stairs up to their door. Stepping in and taking off their shoes, Hinata headed back to Natsu’s room, expecting Kageyama to go back to his and Tsukishima’s room. Instead, Kageyama followed him, pulling him down onto the bed and holding him tightly.

“Tobio, get off me, I know you don’t like sleeping with me. You’re always like “you kick too much dumbass nag nag nag,’” he said, impersonating Kageyama.

“Too bad I’m already comfortable, you’ll just have to live with it.” He could hear the sleepiness creeping into Kageyama’s words and his breathing beginning to slow.

Not that he would admit it, but Hinata felt very safe in Kageyama’s arms. The run really had worn him out, and the pressure from the hold he was in was the last bit of stimulation he needed to feel at ease. He relaxed and nuzzled his face into Kageyama’s chest, and at 4:22 a.m., he was finally able to fall asleep.


End file.
